


Rescue Me

by drama_llama



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [4]
Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drama_llama/pseuds/drama_llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke calls Bellamy at 3 in the morning when she finds Lexa cheating on her, feelings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

I was woken up by my phone blaring 'Novocain' and groaned. I turned it over and saw that Clarke was calling me. At 3 in the morning. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hey Princess, what's up?" I said, my voice thick with sleep. I heard a sniffle and immediately stiffened. Clarke was crying. She never cried unless she was incredibly upset.

"Can you come get me?" She whispered, her voice rough and broken. I shot out of my bed and pulled on some clothes, keeping my phone pressed to my ear.

"Yeah, I can. Where are you?" I asked hurriedly.

"The bar across from the book store. You know, Skaikru?" She whispered back.

"I'll be right there Princess. Do you want me to stay on the phone while I come?" 

"Yes." She replied, so I stayed on the phone and talked about random things, like her art classes.

When I pulled up at the bar I barely let myself turn the engine off before I was speeding towards the entrance. I spotted her immediately, her blonde hair shining with the light hitting it just right. I let myself admire how she looked in her skintight dress for a second before I rushed to her side. I wrapped my arms around her and she sank into them, clearly relieved that I was there for her.

"What's wrong, Princess?" I mumbled into her hair. She pulled away slightly and looked at me.

"She was cheating on me. Lexa was cheating on me with her ex-girlfriend and I caught them and all she could say was that it was my fault she was cheating! That I spent so much time with you that she felt she had to cheat because she knew I didn't love her the way I love you! I tried to tell her that you were with Gina, and that my feelings for you didn't matter because you didn't feel the same way but we still broke up, and I still need to get mind numbingly drunk."

I tried to process all the information that was just shouted to me. Clarke had feelings for me. Clarke didn't think that I felt the same way as her even though I had felt that way for five years. Clarke thought I was still dating Gina.

"Gina and I broke up two days ago." I said, feeling that now was a good time to tell her exactly how I felt.

"Aw Bell, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me? I would have brought you ice cream and shitty romance movies."

"She broke up with me because she could tell that I'm in love with you." I said before I could chicken out. Clarke inhaled sharply, but broke out into a beautiful smile that made me loose my train of thought.

"Really?" She asked, her voice filled with happiness. I nodded and she stood on her tip toes to press her lips to mine gently. It wasn't long before I was pulling her close to me and making the kiss deeper, more passionate that it had been before.

"I love you, Clarke." I whispered when we broke the kiss.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
